The Last Wish
by secretdaydreamer
Summary: Sark gets one last wish before his death penalty. His romance with his first love. How is Sydney involved? Setting: year 2006
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, or the characters of Alias.  
  
Serenity Beckinsale has a normal life. Great friends, great job, and a great boyfriend for the past six months. It is the year 2006. She is a 24 year old resident doctor at London's hospital. She lives in a 2-story penthouse with her best friend Charles. They knew each other since college(high school). And they do everything together. Everything is perfect..  
  
JTF building, CIA, Los Angeles. "The senator and the rest of the committee just agreed to a verdict on Mr. Sark. He will get the death penalty on December," Marcus Dixon, the director, told the agents in the debriefing room, " the senator also said that Sark will be granted one last wish." "Why? He doesn't deserve the wish," Sydney said. She hated Sark from the beginning. She is sitting between her father and Agent Eric Weiss. "Because everyone who gets the death penalty gets a last wish," Lauren Reed said. She glanced at her husband, Michal Vaughn, and gave a smile. Sydney was disgusted. She hates Lauren. Since she ordered her to have surgery on her brain, she was never friendly to her ever again. From time to time, they would say hi. "Anyway, Sydney, go to the cell and ask Sark what he wants and tell him the verdict. Everyone is dismissed," Dixon said. Everyone rushed out of the debriefing room. Sydney stopped by her desk first. She was waiting on a phone call. She saw a blinking light on her work phone. She picked up the phone, dialed the password, and listened to the message. "Hey Sydney, it's Alex. I was wondering when you are going to pick up the phone. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm back from Austria. I have much to tell, so come home early. I love you, bye." She was happy that her husband called. She put down the phone and sat down and recall the past two years with Alex. She met Alex at Moscow. She was there on a mission, he was her partner. Alex works for the CIA, also. They started to date. Finally, in the year 2005, he proposed to her as they were on a horse carriage, with hot chocolate, and snow falling. It was the most romantic proposal ever. She said yes, and six months later, they were married at Milan. Then, Alex retired from the CIA and presued teaching at UCLA as a Russian professor. They were a happy couple. Sydney stopped thinking and started her way to Sark's cell. She couldn't believer Sark was going to die under government rule. Yeah!!!! 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two.  
  
Serenity walked into her apartment after a 14-hour shift. This would be one of those days that she craved for some wine. And that only happened when she thought about her ex-boyfriends. She went to the bathroom and got in the bubble bath which she made with aeroma bath salts. The only thought that came into her head was if Will, her love of her life, was safe and healthy. Will is in Africa for about 6 months. He said he's there on a spritiual experience. As usual, she picked out the clothes she is going to where for her morning class. She got into a tanktop and short pants. She finally went to bed. She would not expect the day awaiting her..  
  
........................  
  
Sydney showed the guard her pass to get into the cell. She hasn't been in there since when she had to tell Sark about the tradeoff of the scientists, which didn't went well thanks to the NSC. The first thing she sees him doing is yoga. 'Wow,' she thought,' Sark actually have a sensitive side.' As soon as she makes her prescence known with the usual clearing the throat routine, he quickly got up and acted like his usual self. "Yoga?" she asked with a smirk. "If you must know, yoga is really high-energy, and it improves your fexlability," Sark added with his astonishing British accent. "Anyhow, the verdict of your trial is that you get the death penalty. Like everyone else, you get one last wish." Sark paused and thought. 'I'm going to die and what do I want?' he asked himself. "When is my death date?" he asked hesitantly. "December 30th." "Can my wish take one week long?" "As you wish" "I would like to be with a friend and live with her for one week. Of course under your supervision," he stated proudly. "Sure, but your friend have to come here." "Fine...she won't be cooperative, so I suggest you use force." "Fine..who is she?" "Her name is Serenity Beckinsale." 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Serenity woke up to the fresh smell of coffee. 'I guess Charles is home,' she thought. Charles Zimmerman is her best friend in the whole world. They did everything together. They went to med school together, work at the same hospital together, they live together too. She got dressed and headed toward the smell of burning food. "Good morning. I have mad coffee, French toast, and some muffin in the curtosty of you," said Charles. "Well, I must have done something horrible to deserve all of this," she said looking at the burnt toast and the burnt muffins. "From now on, I'll do the cooking," she said. "Thankyou soo much for your honesty," he said. Serenity started to laugh. "Now what's so funny?" he asked. "I'm so sorry, it's just that you're the world's most terrible cook!" she said while laughing. ................ LA.  
  
"Serenity Beckinsale, daughter of Duke Joseph Beckinsald and Alëena Ivnanovna. She is 24 years old. She is a surgeon at London's hospital. Her record is clean. And she has 4 brother," Dixon said in the conference room, "she is also one of the victims affected by Project Christmas." Director Dixon continued about Serenity, while Sydney was thinking.  
  
'Why is Ren involved in Sark's life?' (Ren is the nickname of Serenity.) 'I know Ren, and she wouldn't do anything stupid like get involved in Sark's life!' Not only is Serenity Sark's ex- girlfriend, but also Sydney's secret friend. Their families go way back. Serenity's mom is friends with Irina Derevko. And Jack Bristow knows Serenity's mom by the Project Christmas. Sydney and Serenity went through everything. When they were both in boarding school, they were pen pals. They even did the same training program, except Serenity got hers when she was six years old. ' But why does Sark gets in the picture? If Ren was Sark's girlfriend, it cannot be true. The only boyfriend she had was the fucking bastard Andy..oh my gosh! Andy is Sark?'  
  
"Andy is Sark!!" Sydney yelped out loud. She startled everyone, who is looking in her direction. " Sydney, do you have something to share with us?" Dixon asked. "No, nothing. Sorry." She said. "Anyway, Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn, you will extract Serenity Beckinsale and bring her here. Your plane leaves in 2 hours. Dismissed." With that, Sydney was in complete shock. Serenity will be very cooperative, but why her? ............  
  
"Hello?" Serenity said as she answered the phone. "Hi, I missed you!" Will said. "It has been about a month since I saw you..When are you coming back?" she asked. "Probably next week. I promise I'll make it up to you." "Sure. So why did you call, is everything alright?" " Yea, just wanted to check you were alright. And I just wanted to hear your voice." "How sweet.You finally have a sensitive side. Look, I have to go. My mum is expecting me." "Bye..I'll call you tomorrow." "Bye I love you," with that she hung up. As she put the phone down, she grabbed her coat and keys. She opened the door, but as she was going to step out, was suddenly stopped by a man with sparking green eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. Instead of a greeting, she was knocked unconscious.  
  
As Sydney was waiting in the van, she saw Vaughn carrying a woman on top of his shoulders. 'I guess that's Ren," she thought. It has been about a month since she saw her. "I've got her," Vaughn said as he got onto the van. They started to head toward the airport. 


	4. chapter 4

She's in a black room, with one window. She reached but is pulled back by a monster   
  
Serenity wakes up. The last thing that she remembers I sparkling green eyes. She searches the area. No windows. A video camera on the ceiling and every corner. She realizes that she is at the JTF Building in L.A. 'Great" she thought, 'what do they want now?' Just as she was about to walk, she sees the door and gates open. She sees and African – American man in a suit. "Why am I at the JTF Building?" she asked. "How do you know that this is even America?" he asked. "What do you want?" "You have no right to know." "WHAT DID I DO WRONG! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" "We need your cooperation to speak to someone. Unfortunetly, the person the person said you won't even cooperate well, so we had no choice but to capture you." "Why would you take someone's advice if you even don't know me?" There was a pause.... "I am in L.A. right?" "Yes." "May I speak to Agents Bristow?" "No." "Why not?" "You're a terroist." "How?" "You killed a CIA agent." "Did not." "You have contacted Irina Derevko." "She's my friend." "You wouldn't help us." "Because I helped Britain." "You get one phone call." "Thankyou." After that weird conversation, he left. She go the cellphone he left at the box. She reached to it an dialed a number very important to her.  
  
"How do you know Ren?" Sydney asked Sark. "Why are you so interested?" Sark asked. "You're Andy, aren't you?" "How....how do you know Ren?" "You broke her heart." "I had to before they killed her." "She had every right to know."  
  
"Look, I love her, even though I did those terrible things, I still love her," yelling at the top of his lungs. "I don't care....I love her, too. She a friend I can actually talk to without lieing. I can't loose her again." Sydney, as well, was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Why would you loose her again? I couln't see her for 15 years!" "Because she has Negli's aplastic anemia." At this point, both of them were speechless, Sark being shocked and terrified. Sydney broke the silence. "All I'm saying is, don't destroy her again. She finally got her life back after what you did to her. Great boyfriend, I might add. And I don't want her to be broken. She's in love again." This made Sark's heart melt. "You have my word that I WILL NOT HURT HER." With that, Sydney left. 


	5. chapter 5

"Hello." Answered a grudgy voice.

"Hi," Serenity said. She waited a while for her voice to be remembered by the other receiver on the phone. "Ren!" James answered. When Serenity was in trouble, the person she could call was her brother. He is two years younger than her. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the JTF building."

"By force?"

"Yea."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to contact the british agency and tell them that An..that I'm here. Also, Will is going to be back tomorrow. He's going to be at may apartment so go there and wait for him tonight."

"Okay, but what about the blood?"

She took a deep breath in. She knew it would be a matter of hours that she will die, but she felt like she didn't need the blood. "I could take care of myself. Also, don't forget to tell mum and Charles, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful. Bye."

"Bye." With that, she hung up and was escorted back to her room .

Sydney paced back and fort in her apartment with Weiss. 'What's taking so long?' she thought. Finally, the phone rang. It rang and rang. "Hurry up and pick up the phone!" Weiss yelled. She picked it up with caution. "Hello?"

"What is going on? Why does the CIA have may daughter?" Serenity's mum, Aleena Ivnanovna asked in Russian.

"Aleena, I don't know why., but I do know that Andy is getting executed and had a last wish," she said in Russian. (the whole conversation is in Russian.)

"What is the wish?"

"He asked to see Ren for a week."

"But why didn't they just ask Kathrina to come, not capture her?" (Kathrina is Serenity's Russian name only her mum uses.)

"They actually took Andy's word that she is a terroist."

"And I thought he was a sweet guy."

"Aleena, have you heard from my mother?"

"No, but I heard she is in hiding. What happened?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Well, call me if anything happens. The agency in London is doing their best. Don't worry okay?"

"Yes, Bye." She hung up. It's been about one month since she spoke to Aleena. She helped Sydney get over her two year missing scene. Very helpful.

Serenity was doing yoga in her cell. 'Just breather, breathe.' She kept saying that to herself. As she was concentrating on her yoga, she kept thinking the same thing over and over. 'Why would Andy want to see me?' Just as she was in peace, she was rudely interrupted by Dixon. "Well, I see I'm not interrupting anything," he said with a smirk on his face.

"When the week is over, your department and the American government will be front page news for a very long time. I could see it now...' American government kidnap innocent English woman.' You might even be suspended from this department," she said.

"You don't have the power."

"You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We have decided since you are after all forced into this, and we feel sorry, we have come up with a plan."

"Which is...?"

"You will be living with one of our agents for one week. Every day, you will be driven ere and stay here all day in a room with Sark."

"Um, what's the sudden change of mind?"

"Agents Bristow."

"Which agent am I staying with?"

"Agent Sydney Bristow, she is waiting or you at the desk. Please follow me." With that, Serenity was released.


End file.
